


The Magicians Tears

by efraz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Asra deserves better, Crying, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Sad, Sad and Sweet, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efraz/pseuds/efraz
Summary: Asra taking the time to mourn over his apprentice's lost memories.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Magicians Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Asra just needs a hug.

For months, Asra had been falling asleep on the verge of tears. Covering his mouth to not make a noise and awake you. Gripping onto the pillow, willing himself not to pull you into his arms like once before.  
It had been so long. He missed your comforting pecks on his cheek, softly kissing away his tears. He missed your hugs that could warm him on even the coldest winter night.  
But now he was reduced to you not even remembering his name. His love for you. Your love for him. He was left with a simple ghost of your past life.  
By now, tears were rolling down his tanned cheeks, soaking the pillow he was curled against. His shoulders softly shook as he went to cover his mouth, scared of what would happen if you saw him like this.  
Faust curled into his waist providing as much comfort as she could, trying to regain even a sliver of her old master’s happiness back.  
Suddenly, you start to stretch out your arms and sleepily yawn. You roll over and into Asra’s chest and let out a soft sigh.  
“Asra, why are you awake?” You muster out with a yawn at the end, your eyes still glued shut.  
Asra’s eyes widen with worry and he quickly clears his voice and says, “I was just getting up to get some water, go back to sleep.” His hand quickly goes up to brush some hair off of your face as you fall back into your slumber.  
Tears continue to fall as he places his head next to yours and tries to fall asleep.


End file.
